Another Kind of Caffeine
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: Finding a new way to wake up... HouseCam


Big thankies to Kirsten for her input and beta. And song belongs to the Stones... so no sue-age about that shit.

* * *

The water coursed down over her back, warm rivulets weaving a drunkard's path down the vertebrae. God, she loved early morning showers – the way the entire bathroom would steam up, the warm air carrying traces of toast and coffee and lavender. Cameron poured some of her body wash onto a natural loofah, lathering between her hands before she scrubbed it over her arms, neck and chest. 

The shower radio was playing 'Glory Days' rather loudly and Cameron was finding particular delight in singing along with The Boss. 105.7 – The Hawk – classic rock. This is what she used as caffeine in the morning before she made it around to having a mug of coffee. As she rinsed her body of the soap, the song wrapped up and another came on.

Cameron grabbed a large bottle of rather expensive hair product and squirted some into the palm of her hand. The scent mingled with the earthier scent of her body wash, creating a hybrid smell that was strangely titillating. This was why she loved the morning, small surprises were treats that she'd carry with her for the rest of the day.

"I'll never be your beast of burden," Mick crooned out of the radio; Cameron found herself swiveling her head to the beat. Giddiness infused in her along with the lavender and citrus, it was doing something to her. Okay, so maybe the Stones did something to her. Maybe they made her a little weak in the knees. Her hips joined in the equation and she shook her ass as her fingers worked the conditioner through her hair. It was nice, letting loose in the comfort of the warm, warm water.

She grinned like an idiot, licking her lips while trying to remember the words of the song. "Am I hard enough am I rough enough, I'm not too blind to see," she sang sweetly, running fingers over the ends of her hair; god, she hated split ends. She brought her hands together, rubbing the mass of hair in between, being sure to saturate each strand. She spun around as she did so, her hips leading the rest of her body.

The smile on her face was battered with water as she moved under the shower head. Her muscles relaxed and a flush, much like the type she got when she was drunk, slithered up her body. She brought her hands up above her head, sashaying around the porcelain basin.

She heard a growl come from the direction of the door and poked her head out of the shower. The smile that broke out across her slick face almost made him smile as well. "No singing in my shower," House growled at her, hair mussed, eyes still fuzzy from sleep. Adorable, sexy, damn, she wanted him again.

Cameron stuck of her tongue at him and disappeared back into the shower, House making his way quickly into the bathroom. She knew he'd take the bait. "I'll never be your beast of burden, so let's go home and draw the curtains." Her voice was sweet and lilting and he leaned against the door for a moment, just soaking in the startling intimacy of the moment. She was singing… in his shower. So sweet.

"I'm Mick," he huffed, fingers curling around the shower curtain as he slowly took in her naked body. She glanced at him over her shoulder salaciously, shaking her ass slowly. She just continued to sing, rinsing her body of soapy residue. House huffed out a sigh and watched her move, leaning against the tiles, feeling a sense of wonder at the fact that he could watch her...whenever he wanted.

Licking his lips, he repeated, "I'm Mick," and she turned to him, slippery hands on equally as slippery hips and cocked her head. "I can sing back up," came her offer and watched amused as he considered it. "But I need a lead singer..." Again, he tilted his head and considered her words. He did need to shower, after all…

After a moment of stalemate, she reached out and lifted the shirt from his torso leaving wet splotches where her hands landed, tossing it in the general vicinity of the hamper. "Get in here," came her growl and he quickly shucked his sweats and stepped into the steamy tub with her, picking up the song in the middle of a verse, "Such a pretty, pretty, pretty girl... come on baby please, please, please." His slight smile was just the thing to make her shiver.

Cameron laughed and rubbed her bare ass up against his thigh, causing him to groan whilst laughing. She turned slowly, singing into her razor, grinning like a fool. Cameron held it out to him so he too could sing. At first, he just raised a brow at her, silently telling her that, yes, she was insane. But then, in a moment of weakness or maybe love (he'd swear it was weakness) he leaned down into the razor and bobbed his head.

"I'll tell ya, you can put me out on the street," House let his eyes slip closed as he began to rock out to the beat, one long arm winding around her waist. Accidentally hip-checking him, she giggled and slid around his body while he continued to belt out the lyrics. "But, put me out, put me out, put me out of misery..." Oh, the way he sang the lyrics, long and low and so very sexy, she couldn't help but allow her eyes to slip shut for a moment.

Licking her lips and putting the razor down, she pressed her naked torso against his. "Put you out of your misery, huh?" she asked, licking the tight seam of his lips. "I can do that," and her hands found their way into his hair, bringing his lips right over hers, pressing her tongue against his as their hips synchronized to Mick Jagger's smoky voice.

Her head fell back, exposing her neck to him. Taking the opportunity, his tongue snaked out and trailed over the droplets of water running down her skin. "And all of a sudden... I'm a morning person," he mumbled, delicious vibrations skating across her skin.

"Well that's no good, because," she murmured. "I just want to go back to bed."


End file.
